


French Practice

by fifthnorthumberland



Series: These Boys - Check Please drabbles [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bad French, M/M, Tutoring, [REDACTED]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthnorthumberland/pseuds/fifthnorthumberland
Summary: Jack is really trying to help Bitty learn French, he really is. But sometimes words mean something other than what you mean and you end up carrying your boyfriend to the bedroom and leaving cue cards on the sofa...





	

Jack really meant for this to be a serious study session. He really did. Bitty arrived early that morning with some baked goods and cue cards and he was ready to help Eric practice his French. But, well, things happen.

And by things, he means that after the third card, Bitty had shifted closer to Jack on the couch, his knee touching Jack’s, warm and soft. Eric was doing pretty good, too, by the 10th card, he had everything right, even if he struggled more with verbs. Speaking of which, at the 11th card, Jack is surprised to find the verb “kissing”. Bitty struggles for a few seconds, but then remembers “It’s ‘baiser’, right?” and Jack almost chocks on the water he was drinking.

“Um, well. You can give someone a kiss, that would be ‘donner un baiser’, so yeah… But ‘baiser’ as a verb means…” And Jack is blushing because, they’ve had sex, they’ve even talked about it a bit, but he’s still a bit shy about it, and this isn’t where he thought their study session would be going. “It means to fuck, basically.”

Bitty blushes a little, but then gets a mischievous look and Jack gets the feeling they’re due for a break, even though they just started.

“So, if I said ‘Donne moi un baiser’, I would be asking for a kiss, that right?” Bitty asks as he leans towards Jack.

“Yeah, that’s right.” Jack answers, a bit breathless at how close Bitty is now, just inches away.

“Jack?” Bitty says, looking at him intently from this close. It finally clicks, what Bitty was asking.

“Oh.” he says before closing the space between them. It’s a short, chaste kiss, but it makes him warm all over, his hands going up to the side of his boyfriend’s neck (he can say that now, they’re boyfriends for real, officially, wow) automatically. It doesn’t last long, but they’re both affected by it.

They look at each other’s eyes for a second before Jack says “You know, we could practice another type of French” and instantly wants to smack himself in the face at how ridiculous a pick up line that is. By the confused look on his face, Bitty doesn’t even get it.

Jack fumbles to explain “Euh, “to French”, like French kissing? Like making out?“ and Bitty’s eyes go soft and he chuckles, but moves closer still, straddling Jack’s lap.

“Of course, we can.” Eric says before kissing Jack again. It’s deeper and more intense than the previous kiss, so Jack thinks that Bitty understands what Frenching means.

“Lord, but that was corny, hon!” Bitty says when he pulls back, laughing at Jack.

“Tu ris là, mais ça va être moins drôle quand j'vais t'baiser plus tard*” Jack says, half seriously. Bitty goes still and looks at him, a little shocked.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, did you just say what I think you said?” Bitty admonishes, a hand to his heart.

Jack doesn’t even have to think for a second about what to do next, all cares for Bitty’s language credit gone out the window, and he slides his hands under Eric’s ass to pick him up and off the couch, heading towards his room. Eric yelps, and laughs, and barely protests “But, my cards! We were supposed to practice, Jack!”.

“Oh, we’ll practice in bed, too, Bits, don’t you worry.”

-

Bitty may or may not still get a little hard when Jack says certain words in French, even in casual conversation. Who knows. (Jack knows.)

* “You laugh now, but it won’t be funny later when I’m fucking you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As a bitter French Canadian who's tired of reading bad Québecois French in fics, I just had to write something about the double meaning of "baiser". I hope this was as educational as it was enjoyable :)


End file.
